Home is where the heart is
by Xx-Bolly-xX
Summary: A fanfic from Alex's POV carrying on from where series 2 episode 8 left off.First fanfic so be kind! GAlex. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Nooooooo," Cried Alex as she ran down the corridor. "This can't be happening; I can't be in coma in 1982, noo!!"

She collapsed onto the floor and cried herself to sleep.

***

"Bolls…Bolls…BOLLY wake-up, please please wakeup" Gene cried as he stood over Alex's limp body.

***

"Molls…Molls…MOLLY leave your mum alone, let her sleep!" Evan said pulling the young girl gently over into the corner of the room.

"It's ok Molls, I'm awake…I think." Alex murmured groggily opening her eyes slowly as to adjust to the bright hospital light.

"See Evan, mum wants me here," Molly replied cheekily to her godfather. "Mum where did you go, I mean you just ran down the corridor and then you just vanished and I..."

"Molly please could you step outside a moment while I speak to your mother?"

Alex looked up to see what looked like a surgeon standing at the door.

"Yes go Molls while I speak to ermm…Mr…" Alex said trying desperately to remember the name of the man who now stood at the door.

The man laughed at this.

"Mr. Gerard ,Alex, your surgeon." Mr. Gerard replied.

"You…you saved me," Alex said staring at him. "You beat my infection!"

"No Alex that was you, and like I said earlier could Molly step outside a moment?" Mr. Gerard asked again.

"Err yes sure, Molls go stand outside for a moment…please, you can come back in!" Alex asked Molly flustered.

"Fine, but you bet I'm coming back in cus I've got loads to tell you mum!" Molly answered. She slowly walked out the room pausing at the door to wave to Alex then she walked out shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Well Alex what I wanted to tell you was that you can go home tomorrow so long as you take your medicine and get plenty of rest, I didn't want to say this in front of Molly in case something happens and you can't go but your clear to go at the moment!" Mr Gerard said smiling down at Alex.

"I'm going home…I…I…I can go home?" Alex said shocked. She expected to feel happy, excited maybe slightly nervous but she didn't she felt strange as though this wasn't home, in fact she didn't even want to go. That was the first time that Alex Drake wished that she was back, back to the 80's, back to C.I.D, and above all back to Gene Hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to anyone who reviewed last time! Please review ...i have cookies =D**

It was saturday night, Alex lay on the sofa watching the she gazed at the screen her mind began to wander and she began to think about what she would be doing if she was back in 1982. She knew exactly what they would be doing at this time - getting pissed down at the Luigi's till early in the morning.

She let out a small laugh as she remembered the time Ray had lit his hand on fire using alcohol and how Chris had unsuccessfully tried to do the same. She thought about the time her and Gene had gone and bugged Super Mac's office and the way the both made excuses to leave at the same time and the funny looks they had received.

Gene. Her rock, her constant, _her _Gene Hunt. It hurt like hell remembering him. The way he'd fell for that stupid irish tarty bitch Jeanette and how he'd found out to late about the lies that Jeanette had told. But the worst thing was the way that he had looked at her when he had realized that he'd shot her. She felt a tear slide down her face as she remembered the pain that had ripped through his face.

"Mum?" It was Molly.

"Yeah Molls, i thought you'd gone to bed!" Alex replied trying to keep her tears in.

"Mum what's the matter, since you've come home you've looked all sad, why is that? Molly asked looking Alex straight in her eyes.

"I...I think I'm in love with a man who I'm never going to see again and it's silly because he's probably not even real and..." Alex began

"It's ok mum,i understand, i read Sam Tyler's file again when i heard you say 'Gene' in the hospital and i guessed you'd gone back there too and it's not silly at all cus Gene was real and you know something mum...he loved you!" Molly said her eyes shining.

"He _loved _me?" Alex asked her eyes wide in shock. "How do you know that, you weren't there ,you couldn't , Molly how'd you know that!"

"Simple really, i got Evan to get me the file and i read it i said that Gene Hunt died from a self inflicted gun shot 2 years later from the accident of shooting D.I Alex Drake, and so it was real , you were there and you love him" Molly answered smiling.

"Wait , _Evan _got a C.I.D secure file ,what,how did get he something like that Molly!" Alex teased.

"Well you know DC Pippin who liked you well i asked for it and said it would help you get better and being PC Pippin he agreed and Evan got it from him." Molly said blushing.

"Molly Drake you cheeky liar " Alex said laughing.

"Sorry mum" Molly replied grinning.

"But hold up, Gene wouldn't shoot himself he just wouldn't he'd take it like a man as he'd say...are you sure Molls?" Alex asked.

"Yes it said that he died from a self inflicted gun shot wound and they found a letter saying in short he was joining his Bolly were ever that may be - It said that Bolly meant D.I Alex Drake" Molly answered.

"Stupid bastard, He killed himself...because what he felt guilty or something! Stupid stupid bastard!!!" Alex yelled tears dribbling out her eyes.

"Calm down mum! Look i got Ray and Chris and Shaz's address for you from their files...you could go and see them maybe..." Molly said nervously incase mentioning there names upset her mother.

"Oh Molls, I'm sorry, look at me crying and shouting like this, thank you for finding out what you did and you know what i _am _gonna see Ray, Chris and Shaz." Alex replied stroking Molly's hair.

"Mum please don't leave me...i know you love him but i don't want to be left" Molly whispered staring at her shoes.

"Molls, i would never leave you if i had a choice and at the moment i don't know which way to go!" Alex said staring at her daughters frightened eyes.

"Then promise me this mum, if your gonna leave...please can i say good-bye first?" Molly asked quietly.

"I promise Molls, you have my word" Alex replied solemn. And wit that she lifted Molly on to her feet and put her to bed.

***

Next morning Alex got up early-ish, had a shower and began to look through her wardrobe for something to sighed in disgust at the rows of plain jeans and t-shirts in her wardrobe, she longed for her tight skinny jeans, her pink off the shoulder top and black beads and most of all her amazing white jacket that had stayed with her through out her time in the 80's. In the end she chose some tight-ish jeans a red top and a jacket.

"Molls...hurry up and get dressed please, i want to go and see Evan before i go off to find," Alex took a deep breath. "to find _them_."

"Yeah sure mum, I'm just putting my jeans on then I'll be down!" Molly called back down the stairs.

Alex sighed and began to hunt through her handbag till she found her car keys, by this time Molly had appeared fully clothed and eating some toast.

"Right lets fire up the Qua.." Alex said loudly then realizing what she was saying she blushed.

"Fire up the what mum?" Molly asked looking confused.

"Ermm nothing Molls..."Alex replied quickly walking out the door. "Come on, Evan's expecting us."

Alex drove quickly almost Gene like to Evan's place, tearing manic-ally round the corners till she reached the street where he lived and she slowed down and parked outside the house.

"Come on Molls get inside quick." Alex said ushering Molly through the front door as it began to pelt with rain.

**tbc...=P**

**Please remember to review cus it means a lot to me especially as this is my first Fanfic xx Thanks to my twin ( ;] ) for your support =D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex sweetie, Molls!" Evan cried as the two girls ran up the drive and into the house.

"Evan!" Molly replied grinning. She ran into her godfathers' arms and he swung her round, then putting her down he yelled out to molly that there was chocolate biscuits and Molly ran on into Evan's posh living room leaving Alex and Evan alone.

"Er hi Evan...Sorry for springing this visit on you like this but I erm need to talk to you" Alex said staring at her feet.

"Sure Alex, fire away!" Evan replied enthusiastically smiling.

"Look I no that you and my mum had a fling and that my dad found out an... And that's why he killed him and mum" Alex said tears swimming in her eyes as she remembered the car blowing up and the red balloon floating away then Gene grabbing her hand, pulling her back from the sadness that was pulling her away.

"Alex how do you know about this," Evan said icily "Layton or Gene yeah I bet that stupid bastard police officer told you god I hate that bloody pig headed arrogant policing git he told you, he went back on his bloody word didn't he!!"

"No of course not Evan, I...I um I read my files when I joined the force and I never had the guts to tell you until now." Alex lied "And how can you talk about Gene like that he committed suicide because my death killed him..."Alex flung back at him trailing off when she realized what she'd said.

"You! Your not even dead and that git died ages ago!" Evan yelled "Good riddance if you ask me anyway" He muttered.

"You what ' good riddance' good bloody riddance Gene Hunt was one of the best police officers of his time I'll have you know!" Alex shouted back tears openingly streaming from her eyes.

"Alex...I'm sorry. I just never wanted you to find out what I'd done..." Evan said quietly taking Alex's hand.

"Im sorry to Evan I shouldn't of shout..." Alex began.

"You...were...the...reason...why...mum's...parents...died!" Molly choked out from behind the door. Both adults turned round.

"No off course not Molly my dad took it to far" Alex said looking her daughter straight in her eyes.

"Molls" Evan said bending down to hug her.

"Don't...don't even touch me Evan, how could you!" Molly whispered pulling away from Evan's grip.

"We need to go to school mum, please can we go." Molly asked ignoring the look of pain that shot through Evan's face.

***

Alex dropped Molly off at the school gates promising to pick her up later instead of Evan.

"You do know that it wasn't entirely Evan's fault my parents died" Alex said quietly as she kissed Molly good-bye.

"Yes but," She sighed "just leave it mum I don't want to talk about it now"

"I know I'm just saying sweet-heart, and I forgave him and you know you should too," Alex said.

Molly smiled a sad smile then walked off into the school building to join her friends.

***

As Alex drove back to Evan's she thought about the fact that Evan still hadn't said anything about the fact that someone with the same name as her and same age and could be her double was there when they watched the tape were her dad had told them what had happened and why he'd done it. Still that was probably a good thing she thought.

When she got back to Evan's house she was greeted by a volley of barks coming from the back yard. As she walked in she was jumped upon by a large, black, English Springer spaniel.

"Jet…Jet!" Evan yelled from the garden. His voice was commanding but Alex could tell he was losing patience. She bent down and grabbed the dog's collar and pulled the dog into the garden where it promptly began to run around with a Evan's sock.

"Evan, what are you doing with that dog?" Alex asked laughing as she saw his face.

"My friend Mitch is going on holiday and wanted me to look after the family dog, she always seemed so nice and good when ever I saw her at Mitch's but god look at her, I've got this for the next two weeks!" Evan said groaning.

"She?" Alex questioned

"Yeah bit of a boys name Jet is but she's a girl" Evan replied.

"Would you like me to take her for a walk?' Alex asked laughing.

"Would you?" Evan's head snapped up a hopeful grin on his face.

"Sure." Alex replied. I need some time to clear my head anyway she thought, I've still got to see Chris, Shaz and Ray and I've got no idea what to tell them. Evan interrupted her thoughts by passing her a purple dog lead and some poo-bags.

"Here, have fun" Evan replied smiling.

Alex laughed and clipped the dog onto the lead and walked out the garden gate and onto the pavement thinking of the best route to take that would lead to the local park.

**Sorry for not updating quicker but I've had a load of homework to do! Still its all done now so I can concentrate on this =D Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time, means a lot to me so if you haven't reviewed please do! **


	4. Chapter 4

As Alex walked the dog she began to wander closer and closer to the edge of the road and it wasn't until a truck came roaring past that she realized.

"For god's sake Alex get a grip Gene's not here to save you now is he!" She muttered to herself.

She began to think about all those times Gene had saved her; In the Cale's fridge, the time were she had gone to see Robin Elliot's friend and he'd almost shot her, the time when he'd saved her from Martin Summers…actually that was thought would Martin Summers still be alive here? Maybe not she thought but it would be worth a check.

She stopped and looked round at her surroundings.

"Shit" She said, she didn't know where she was. Gene bloody hunt had now got her lost just because she'd thought of him. She began to hunt around her bag for her mobile so she could ring Evan. This was gonna be embarrassing she thought, a London gal who'd lived in this area since she was 12 was lost so near to home. God how Molly would laugh.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alex cried, she remembered she'd left her phone in Evan's living room when she'd gone out into the garden.

Right Alex you're a grown woman, deal with it! So she kept on walking in the hope of finding the way back. Eventually though had to admit was still lost and there was only these grotty boarded up house's in sight, in fact she was becoming a little scared she may have been a police officer but with no phone, no way of communication, it was a daunting experience.

Suddenly Jet stopped, she looked round about to coax her to begin walking again when she realized the dog had squatted down to do a number 2.

"Oh that's just excellent!" She muttered. But being a good citizen she bent down ad scooped it up into a bag; glad that she wasn't with Gene at this moment as she was sure he would have been admiring her arse.

Luckily she saw a dog bin across the road. She ran out into the road without looking.

The next thing she felt was her side of her body smack into a car. She opened her eyes to see Evan's petrified face looking back at her from inside the car. Her name was being called.

"Alex,Alex"

"Bolly,Bolly…come back"

**Sorry for it being so short x Promise the next chapter will be longer! Please remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Molly's story

Molly walked into school with her mates laughing and joking as usual but somehow she just wasn't into this morning.

"Are you k Mollsie?" Mia asked when the rest of their friends had left to go to there form rooms.

"Miia what…what would you do if you found out that someone close to you had well sort of helped kill someone?' Molly asked looking distressed.

"Well, it depends on the matter an how they help and if was entirely their fault, why?" Mia asked.

"No reason, just err wondering" Molly said looking down.

Mia raised her eyebrows but said no more.

Molly looked at Mia and sighed Mia looked utterly gorgeous with shoulder length blonde slightly wavy hair, green eyes like swirling waters an amazing figure and most of all a normal family. Lucky bitch. Get a bloody grip Molly, Mia is your best friend!

"Well come on Molls will be late for English..Hey I think Mr. Mountbridge is teaching today, he's the best English teacher" Mia said trying to cheer Molly up.

"Erm yeah, sorry Mia I'm being marry sod aren't I" Molly said apologetically,

"It's cool, just come on!" Mia said laughing.

***

They were in science; they had a great science teacher Molly thought. She let them do what they wanted. Her and Mia had been doodling in her homework diary thing and talking about the fittest boys in there year.

"No gotta be Mitchell he is soooo fit" Mia said grinning.

"Mia lurrves Mitch!!" Molly sang laughing as Mia shoved her hand over her mouth hissing for her to shut up before she wacked her one.

"Aw neat nails Mia" Molly said looking down at Mia's manicured hand.

"Thank you, had 'em done last weekend…you er weren't here.." Mia replied

"Is your mum ok then now?" Mia asked

"Yeah thanks she's back to normal…well sort of" Molly said smiling I wonder if mum's seeing who was it again... ahh that's it Shaz, Chris and Ray today Molly thought.

"Molly! Would you and Mia like to pack your stuff away and leave the bell has gone!!" There science teacher said smiling as she walked round collecting in the sheets from the empty science tables.

"Yeah sorry Miss. daydreaming" Molly said blushing.

Her and Mia walked out to be greeted by Georgia and her pals.

"Ohhh Mollsie did you give mummy a biiig kiss this morning!" Georgia asked nastily laughing at Molly's face.

"You sure she hasn't gone and killed herself so she can get away from a fatso like you?' Georgia smirked at her own jokes her cronies laughing away behind her.

"Get a friggin life 'GG' " Mia through back raising her eyebrows.

"Oh hard man Mia, why yaw wasting your time with her come to lunch with us!"Georgia said cattily.

"I'd rather eat my own shite than sit within 2 metres of you thanks, come on Molly were leaving" Mia replied walking away.

"Hey Mia, don't worry we'll get yaw outsida school" Georgia yelled back.

The two girls walked away leaving Georgia and her cronies behind them.

"Molls, just ignore them!" Mia said wiping Molly's tears away.

"Yeah…" Molly answered looking at her feet.

"Hey is that Molly Drake?" A boy came running down the corridor.

"Yeah, why?" Molly said wiping away the tear tracks from her eyes.

"Head wants to see you," Seeing the look on the girls faces he added "And I don't know what bout neither" The boy ran off back up into maths and science.

"Right well, there goes lunch" Mia sighed, "come on then, mush!"

They walked up the heads door pausing to look at each other then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mrs Wilson (or the Wilsonater) answered.

Molly took a deep breath and walked in.

"Arrhh Molly, oh and Mia too how ..lovely" Mrs Wilson replied.

"Mia please step outside a moment" Mrs Wilson asked.

Mia walked out closing the door behind her.

"Molly, I hate to inform you but err…your mother has had a accident, its quite serious and she's been taken into hospital…she's in a coma again."

Molly felt her whole world come crashing down again, she just knew her mum wasn't going to survive and she felt her self die inside.

**There we go…what do you think?? Was Molly's story ok…if it was then I might do some more from her POV. Remember to review pleeease thanks L x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Well,i'm finally back... i was thinking about fanfiction and i remembered i still hadn't finished this fic so i began writing again so here it is; the next chapter, i've already written up to about chapter8 or 9 so you have a bit more :) hopefully i'll be able to maintain the muse and finish it, very very sorry xx Livvy; x Un-Beta'ed, any mistakes are my own,and i dont own ashes etc..P.S Please review; it will make me finish quicker ;)...and you'll get cyber cookies :Dx Enjoy,x**

She didn't see the car till it was too late, then BAM it hit her sending her flying, Alex hit the cold grey unforgiving Tarmac like a sack of Bricks. She felt my skull smash down, it was the most pain She'd ever felt she just wanted to die then she saw Evan's face. It took a moment to Register then she realized Evan, Evan bloody White her own freaking godfather had hit her!

"Alex, Alex!!" he screamed again but everything was going hazy she couldn't think and then she heard it again

"Bolly, Bolly " unmistakably Gene Hunt's voice, and she knew she was going back, home to the 80's. Alex shut my eyes the pain numbing. A slight smile on her face.

Her eyes flickered open and once again she awoke to a hospital room, She moaned slightly wincing at the pain in her side, She turned around and came face to face than no other then gene himself.

"Gene" She stated simply.

"Alex..." he replied, he brought up his hand and pushed back a curl

From out if my eyes. He smiled then took a deep breath.

"Bolly, I want, need even to apologies. I didn't mean to shoot you, I Was trying to hit that Jeanette bitch but she moved and then you moved and well I don't fire magical bullets that bend in the air! ... And you need to clear my name, ray Chris and Shaz believe my but I know others don't- take the new super, fucking 'ates me bolls..." he tailed off looking at her smirk. " what!?"

"Never thought I'd see the day, gene hunt asking for my help in a Almost polite way!" she chuckled, "of course I'll help you, we'll show them"

"Yeah-unbreakable Bolly, unbreakable" gene answered, he turned away then looking at the door, he could sense somebody standing outside, he turned back to Alex a finger on his lips then stood up and pulled back the door, there on the other side was Chris looking sheepishly at the Guv.

"sorry, I....I.... Shazza told me ta wait said you'd be erm.. Making

up...." he gave a small smile, then turned to leave, " I'll leave you two then..."

"No wait, Chris it's fine" Alex said quickly she knew Chris would only Go and tell ray her and the Guv had been "making up" and knowing ray he take that the Guv was "slipping her one" and then it would result in more "knowing" looks and teasing, yes, it was easier to let Chris stay.

He smiled and handed her a bunch of flowers, tulips thankfully not Roses.

"Shaz chose em, I wanted the pink roses my self but em she said would bring back memories...." he tailed of seeing the smile leave her face.

"I'll leave now I think, Shaz needs me" Chris said hastily leaving theroom as quickly as he had entered.

Gene turned to look at Alex and rolled his eyes "honestly, that a div" Alex smiled again and she watched gene sit down next to her.

"I missed you Bolly" he stated looking at the floor uncertainly.

"Missed you too" she replied simply, she held his gaze for a few Moments, they stayed like that staring at each other before gene leant closer to her stroking her cheek softly, he looked at her again, she nodded and he leant back down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, he tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and something she couldn't put her finger on, it should taste horrible but it didn't. It was perfect, perfectly gene.

Alex turned Away smiling then leaned her forehead back onto genes shoulder. This was perfect the only thing ruining it was molly, her Little girl left all alone and the worst thing she'd broken her promise To her; she hadn't said goodbye. Well it was hardly her fault it was Evan that had accidently hit her but she still felt guilty as sleepOvertook her thoughts rested firmly on her beautifully girl left Alone in the world without her mother; she had enough experience of how that felt herself.

Gene slowly pulled away from Alex's grip, laying her head gently on The soft pillows. He smiled as he watched her sleep then stood up, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and grabbed a pen from the windowsill

"Alex," the note read,

" I've gone to speak to the super he'll want to know your awake again I suppose, Shaz will be in later and I'll back in a couple of hours, don't do anything stupid DI tarty knickers!

Gene xx"

He folded the paper and placed it on the bedside table then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

His thoughts were on Alex as he left the hospital and climbed into his Beloved Quattro, he had missed so much when shed been in that bloody coma he'd never admit it but she meant a lot to him and kissing her just then and been amazing he'd wanted to do that for ages seeing her everyday arriving into CID in her tight jeans and revealing tops drove him mad. He never though shed feel that way about him ever yet she must if shed kissed him... he smiled again and lit up a fag yeah. It was good to have Bolly back.

Alex awoke an hour later alone she sat up and looked around for gene then she spotted the paper on the side she picked it up and the note, the ending made her chuckle" DI tarty knickers" typically gene. She put the paper down and glanced at the clock; 2.00pm If she was back in 2008 shed be coming home from work getting ready to pick molls up from school and then shed be off to Evans for dinner before getting back to her flat for about 9.30pm ish. She missed molly so much and her heart almost ached to be back in 2008 again but on the other hand she had gene she couldn't live without him now either, she had to choose she thought grimly. Lover or daughter? Or neither, was there a was to get molly back to the 80's, the 80's seemed the best place gene was head of his kingdom she had all her friends here and Evan was younger here- Molly would have more time with him and so would she, but how? How could she bring molly back?


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter :) I'll put another one then i'll get back to writing i think. Livvy x Please review :DD xx**

Molly PoV.

"Molly....?" Miss Wilson asked staring at the child that sat slumped in the chair.

Molly lifted her head tears ran silently down her face and picked up her back and slowly walked mum was gone she could feel it, she fingered the the new black shiny blackberry in her pocket her mind flashing back to the conversation she had had with her mum in the car a couple of weeks ago, more tears cascaded down, she picked up the phone and flipped to the contacts; "evaan;x" she called the number. It rang and rang before finally reaching his answer phone, she left a message then hung up. What was she too do, she had no family to speak of other then Evan and he wasn't answering his phone, she sighed wiping her eyes, the tears had now stopped; she had gone past that feeling of sadness she just felt like going to sleep and not waking up again.... No! She muttered breathing in deeply she must be strong for her mum's sake she lifted her head and tried Evans number again, this time he picked up, he arranged to meet her outside of school. She walked slowly across the playground ignoring the shouts from her mates going into lunch and opened the gate and walked out and over to the silver merc across the street.

As soon as she got in she knew something wasn't right, Evan was sat There perfectly still tears streaming down his pale face; he looked like he'd seen a ghost. The worst thing was though the fact Evan, the One who was always "perfect" with perfect clothes and always keeping his emotions in check was sitting there crying his eyes out.

"Evan!" molly cried shaking his shoulders scared now by his lack of Reaction.

He looked up and simply said "it was me molly, I hit her with my car Going to find her, I.... I.... It was me!" he whispered in this appalled Voice full of self-hating.

"What?! You? " Molly looked shocked, not only had he admitted to being the reason her grandparents were dead he had know almost killed her mother.

"Evan, take me to the hospital" she choked out and turned away facing the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass watching the world go by in a blur till finally they reached the grey outside of the city hospital. She climbed out the car slamming the door and practically ran up to the big double doors of the hospital, she gazed at the bleak building before she was joined by Evan as he pushed open the doors, through to the reception were they were directed to the coma ward room number: 1983...

Molly and Evan walked round to Alex's room slowly, suppressing there

Fears of the worst, eventually they reached her room, molly gulped then opened the door.

Her mum lay on the hospital bed seemingly asleep her delicate eyes shut, molly let out a sob, it was the second time in well two weeks She'd seen this, her mother lying dead to the world in hospital Fighting (or not as it seemed to molly) for her life.

The surgeon looked grimly down on the pair that sat beside Alex's Bedside table. He sighed then began to explain to them the situation; Alex was very injured her head had been cracked open and damage and had been done to the stitches' left in her skull from were the bullet had hit her weeks nearly months ago, she had also fractured ribs and hip and her chances of living were very slim at this point, he hated this part of his job telling the family of the patient that the patient was probably not going to live, but hey, someone had to do it he guessed, the woman that lay in front of him 'DI Alex drake' was very unfortunate he thought glancing down at her, shot in the head then hit by a car it was a miracle she wad alive now, he hoped for her daughters sake shed pull through but he doubted highly even the treatment now wasn't that good.

Molly lay her head next to her mums whispering in her ear how shed Broken her promise and that she was to get better soon cause she Needed her and she couldn't live without her, she hoped her mum could hear her in were ever she was, well she new were she was, in the 80's back to gene hunt, and co. Shed chosen the man she loved over her daughter it seemed molly closed her eyes fighting back the tears then kissed her on the head, she would join her she decided. Her mum had Told her that Evan was alive in the 80's so she wasn't gonna miss him Infact the only person shed miss was Mia, wonderful MIA who'd been there for her all the time, shed been the best friend you'd always wanted, she sighed again, yes, she had to go to get mum.

She turned away to face Evan,

" Evan, I...I need the ladies i'll be back in a minute" she told him

Fixing a look of determination on her face before walking swiftly out The door, she then ran across the hall and out into the reception, she Pulled open the big double doors, the cold wind hitting her in the Face, Evan, MIA, I'm sorry she thought, she gazed up the the dark sky That threatened to throw big droplets of rain from above before Running down to the main road. It was busy, school had just finished, Cars and buses filled the road; she took a deep breath before running straight out in front of the cars.

**tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter8, not very long at all to be honest but the next couple of chapters are defo longer :) enjoy and remember to review, Livvy x**

Molly PoV

She ran straight into the middle of a double Decker bus the side of The bus caught her on her side and sent her flying onto the Tarmac, the traffic stopped everything was still then panic set in, police,Ambulance's were called and people crowed around her, she blinked, her head and side felt on fire the shear pain of it was enough to make her feel like dying but no, she had to be strong she was gong to join her mum In The 80's and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly she heard another voice, it was Evans. "Molly please...Don't die, don't die on me, I need you, you and your mum were a family please Molly ...MOLLS!"

But it was no use molly had already decided her fate and there was no stopping her.

Molly sat up and looked up. She was lying in the middle of the road on what looked like a sunny April afternoon, it certainly wasn't the cold rainy December month of 2008. But was it 1983 ?

She got up and pushed the dirt off her top, a pink of the shoulder top... She ran to the nearest shop and opened the door, the chimes above them tinkled a sweet tune and she turned to counter were a young girl who looked about 16 sat on the phone.

"Erm, excuse me. This might sound silly but could you tell me the date?" molly asked blushing

The girl stared at her then continued her conversation with what sounded like her boyfriend, molly sighed and picked up the newspaper the date above it read "12/3/83" molly grinned triumphantly then placed the paper down. Now all she had to do was find her mum; Easier said then done.

Her mum had told her she had worked at a place called "Fenchurch east" CID, to be honest she didn't even no if she was in London but she guessed she was remembering the paper, she walked out of the shop and out into the street there in-front of her was a police car, bloody fantastic she grinned and walked over to it, inside were two "plods" in uniform

"Excuse me. Erm do you know were Fenchurch east police station is, my names molly drake, daughter of DI Alex drake?" molly said peering into the window, she watched there expressions change from 'can't be arsed' to 'shit, look what we've found!!"

"Of course, miss drake. If you want to sit in the back.. We were just heading there now". The guy said climbing out of the car and opening the back door for molly, she smiled and climbed in.

The man drove them straight back into the centre of London passing Luigis on the way then finally reaching Fenchurch east station. Molly hastily climbed out and ran in. She noticed a man standing behind a desk looking through a book, she paced over to him and told him her name.

"Bugger me! It's Ma'ams daughter, hey, Guv!" Viv shouted through the lobby " it's DI Drake's daughter!"

Gene strode through CID and came fact to face with Alex's daughter so this was the girl she always wanted to be getting back too...

"Gene?" molly asked

"...Molly?" gene replied

"Oh you DO know me, where's mum Gene. I need to see her!" molly said hurriedly.

"Erm well yeah she's in the 'ospital at the moment Molly. I can take yer there, I was just going me self so if yer wanna hitch a lift....".Gene offered

Molly beamed at him and followed him to were the Quattro was parked on the street, she climbed in the front seat next Gene.

"Soo.. Your the guy who fancies my mum?" Molly asked smirking

"What?! Who said that!" Gene replied gruffly

"Mum" Molly told him laughing

"Well yeah, I guess I do" he looked down

Molly laughed again then turned to face the window. After about 15mins they reached the hospital, gene parked outside the hospital door and then opened his door and got out helping molly out on he way. The two of them walked in and gene lead the way to her room.

**tbc....there will be more coming soon x**


End file.
